


Halloween Support

by thegraceofebonee



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Alternate Universe, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Sapphic, Trick or Treating, Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegraceofebonee/pseuds/thegraceofebonee
Summary: Just a slice of life about Spinnerella and Netossa as they prepare to hand out candy for the trick-or-treaters.
Relationships: Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Halloween Support

The sun was setting over the horizon. The orange of the sun added to the atmosphere of the coming night. Everything had been decorated in great fashion. Orange, black, neon green, and purple were just splashed all around. Candles that were labeled pumpkin spice made the air smell festive. There were ghost, vampires, and a variety of other monsters hung in various nooks and crannies. Spooky music was on making the house have an eerie feeling. Spinnerella was excitedly floating around making sure everything was straight. She was wearing a green leotard, green stockings, and lavender elf-like shoes that went with the lavender flower petals that framed her face. Her cheeks also sported two round yellow circles on her cheeks. She goes to the bottom of the stairs after deeming everything to be in order.

“Come on down already!” she yelled up the stairs. “The kids can stop by any moment.”

“I don’t want to come down. I look stupid in this costume.”

“Oh you do not. You look adorable darling.”

“Why do I have to even dress up? We’re just handing out candy. It’s not like we’re going out anywhere.”

“But it’s Halloween and in the spirit of the holiday, you’re supposed to wear a costume. I’m sure the kids will appreciate you putting effort into it.”

“You really have misjudged the situation if you’re trying to use kids as a motivating factor. They are most likely the ones that will make fun of me.”

“Please!” Spinnerella whined. “You promised you’d go along with it, so come on down so we can get prepared.”

“Ugh, fine!” The sound of a door opening and slamming could be heard upstairs before footsteps that were getting increasingly louder. Down the stairs came Netossa grumpily in a bee costume. She had a black and yellow stripped leotard and black stockings. She wore simple slip-on black shoes; the whole look was tied together with the antenna that stuck out from her head and red circles on her cheeks. “Ok, I’m down. Now what?”

“Well we wait and hand out the candy to the kids that come by of course. It won’t be that bad I promise.”

“And we have to do this all night?”

“At least until we run out of candy.”

Netossa just huffed and plopped down on the stairs. “I don’t understand why we can’t just hide away and spend the night alone together.” She looked at Spinnerella pleading playfully. “We could curl up on the couch, put on one of those spooky films you love, and have a quiet night. I would have even preferred a small party with a few friends, but now we’re all dressed up, going nowhere, and just waiting for kids to knock. We could’ve gone out to do something.”

Spinnerella sat down next to her and put her arm around her. “I sorry sweetheart. I know how antsy you get when you stay in doing nothing for too long, but dear things change. You know it is Adora’s first night out trick-or-treating and about her being nervous because celebrating holidays is still new to her. She's trying to get things right. Bow thought it would be good if they stopped by and see a familiar face first and asked if we would support them. We already agreed and should keep our promises to good friends. Also our costumes are great. A flower and bee is totally adorable. Besides, it’s probably best to wear something nice and sweet instead of scary so it doesn’t disturb Adora. You don't have to make everything dark and scary.”

“Ah, but that makes so much more fun. Besides, I’m sure she can handle it,” said Netossa. “All the things she’s seen in the Fright Zone. I’m sure she’d love the spooky/creepy-crawly things more than this sweet stuff. Have you met the girl?”

“Oh I don’t think so. I’m sure she’s going to love having the cute costumes and decorations. I wonder what costumes that trio has decided to wear. Maybe the three blind mice.”

Netossa just looked at Spinnerella with adoration as she rambled on. “You really do like all of this don’t you? People would never suspect, but Halloween really is exciting for you. I like it when you’re excited about things.” She pulled Spinnerella up from the stairs and began to dance with her to the slow song that started playing. It was a mix of romance and creepiness.

“Dressing up is so fun. You can be anything you want to. My parents never really liked it so I didn’t get to grow up with it, but now that I’m older, I can have fun with friends.”

Netossa made a sound like she was offended. “Only your friends?”

Spinnerella threw her arms around Netossa’s neck and pulled her in close. “Well of course that includes you too my love. I couldn’t imagine you being the love of my life without also being my friend. My bestest friend ever.”

Netossa gave a soft smile. “Your bestest friend love?”

Spinnerella smiled back. “Bestest friend in all of Etheria.”

They got closer enjoying the soft, quiet moment, and started to lean in for a kiss. Just then the doorbell rang.

“Just a minute!” yelled Spinnerella pulling away quickly. “The kids are here! We still have to get the candy! Go get a bowl quickly.”

Spinnerella ran to the closet that held the giant bag of candy as Netossa ran to the kitchen to get a bowl. Soon they met at the door with both of the items and began pouring the candy into the huge bowl. Once it was filled, the bag with the remaining candy got hidden away and the two ladies settled themselves from all the excitement.

“Ok you ready?” Netossa nodded in response before Spinnerella opened the door. She wore a big bright smile ready to marvel at the costumes, but was completely caught off guard when a beast mask was in front of her face growling. Spinnerella screamed throwing the candy bowl up and jumping into Netossa’s arms.

The mask got pulled off revealing Adora laughing. “Wow, I can’t believe I got you so easily. I guess this holiday can be really fun when you’re not the one getting scared.”

Bow and Glimmer came up from behind her and stood next to her laughing as well. They all stuck out their buckets to the ladies. “Trick-or-Treat!”

Spinnerella, coming down from the shock, looked down at Netossa who was still holding her. “I told you she would like the scary more.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a small Halloween fic written for the Monster Mash challenge on the She-Ra Amino. It was fun to write about this couple and hope to do more on the lovely wives.


End file.
